


Keeping Warm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #165: Tendency, Dragon Pox.
Beta(s): None, poke me if you spot anything.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #165: Tendency, Dragon Pox.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Warm

~

“So, you’re not going?” 

“I can’t possibly. I may have Dragon Pox! People die from that, you know. I should stay home and rest.” 

“Uh huh. Why do you think it’s Dragon Pox?” 

“What else causes a rash like this?” 

“Er…I have no idea. I’m not a Healer.” 

“Nor am I, but I recognise it nevertheless. I had Dragon Pox when I was a child and it looked just like this. Mother said I had a severe case.” 

“I thought you could only have it once.” 

“Some people contract it twice. It seems I’m one of the lucky ones.” 

“Lucky?” 

“Unlucky. Anyway, you should go, enjoy yourself with your friends. I’ll be fine. I’m sure I can hobble to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea if I must.” 

“Merlin, you’re dramatic! And I’m not going to leave you here alone sick. You have a tendency to get into trouble in the kitchen.” 

“Oh, please. Don’t do me any favours. Plus, I don’t want to take you away from your friends. It’s clear you’d rather spend time with Granger and Weasley anyway.” 

“Oh for…That’s not true! I wanted both of us to go to dinner with them! It won’t be the same if I go without you.” 

“So you’re staying with me?” 

“Of course. Now, can I get you anything?” 

“I’m cold.” 

“Would you like some tea?”

“I’m not thirsty.” 

“Okay, how about a blanket? I can put a warming charm on it.” 

“It won’t be as warm as you are.” 

“You want me to get into bed with you?” 

“It’s the fastest way to warm me up.” 

“But you’re sick.” 

“I’m sure I’m not contagious.” 

“Uh huh. Fine, budge over. There. Better?”

“I’m still cold.” 

“Come here, then.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Better?”

“Umhm.” 

“Er, Draco?” 

“Yes?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m horny.” 

“Wait, was this all a ploy to get me into bed with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Your hand’s on my cock!” 

“Your point?” 

“You’re supposed to be sick!”

“I may have…exaggerated. Anyway, do you object to where my hand is _now_?” 

“…not exactly.” 

“Then maybe you should stop talking.” 

“Maybe you should make me.” 

“Deal.” 

~


End file.
